


Wrong Guy

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude between Axel and Demyx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wrong Guy  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Axel and Demyx are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Let me see that," Axel said, moving fluidly from sitting to standing.

"Why?" Demyx asked, holding his sitar in his lap as he played with the tuning on it.

"Just let me see your guitar."

"It's not a guitar."

"Then what is it?"

"A sitar."

"A what?" Axel asked, holding his hand out for the instrument.

Demyx just ignored the redhead, knowing that once Axel was in one of his moods, only Roxas could get him back to as normal as he could get. He strummed a couple notes, only to hear the distinctively familiar sound of a zipper.

"Axel?" he asked, looking up at the redhead who was taking off his jacket.

"Yes?"

Demyx sighed, setting his sitar aside so he could stand. "If you're looking for a quick fuck, you've got the wrong guy."

"A blowjob?" Axel cheekily asked.

"I thought that's what Roxas was for."

"Come on, Demyx. You used to love this. Please?"

The blond steeled his resolve. Regardless of what he thought he'd felt for Axel in the past, nothing would come between the redhead and his new plaything. He stared at the other Nobody, face a mixture of annoyance and irritation until Axel turned and left. Demyx shook his head, going back to tuning his sitar and mumbling, "You've got the wrong guy."


End file.
